


Incident Report

by Vinvalen



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinvalen/pseuds/Vinvalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you just thought they had it all under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incident Report

**ShinRa Electric Power Company  
Department of Administrative Research**

**Report form Zxx101-A: Destruction/Damage of Corporate Property  
Repair Request**

To be submitted in triplicate.

**Computer Incident/Problem Report**

 

1\. Describe your problem:

 

2\. Now, describe the problem accurately. (Please note that submitting “Reno” as the nature of your problem in the above provided space is not acceptable. You are required to submit form R-100-AsS-0 in relation to all Reno-related incidents.

 

3\. Speculate wildly about the nature of the problem:

 

4\. Problem Severity:

A. Minor B. Minor C. Minor D. Trivial

 

5\. Nature of the problem:

A. Locked up B. Frozen C. Hung D. Strange Smell

 

6\. Is your computer plugged in?

A. Yes B. No

 

7\. Is it turned on?

A. Yes B. No

 

8\. Have you tried to fix it yourself?

A. Yes B. No

 

9\. Have you made it worse?

A. Yes

 

10\. Have you asked another Turk who knows all about computers to fix it for you?  
A. Yes B. No

 

11\. Did they make it worse?

A. Yes

 

12\. Have you read the manual?

A. Yes B. No

 

13\. Are you sure you read the manual?

A. Maybe B. No

 

14\. Are you absolutely sure you read the manual?

A. No

 

15\. If you read the manual, do you think you understood it?

A. Yes B. No

 

16\. If yes, explain why you can’t fix the problem yourself:

 

17\. What were you doing at the time your problem occurred?

 

18\. If you answered ‘nothing’ to the above question, then explain why you were logged in?

 

19\. Are you sure you’re not imagining the problem?

A. Yes B. No

 

20\. Do you have a copy of _PCs for Turks?_

A. Yes B. No

 

21\. Do you have an independent witness to the problem?

A. Yes B. No

 

22\. Do you have any electronics products that DO work?

A. Yes B. No

 

23\. Is there anyone else you can blame the problem on?

A. Yes B. No

 

24\. Have you tried kicking the machine?

A. Yes B. Not yet

 

25\. Is there currently any company-issued ammunition lodged in the machine?

A. Yes B. Not Yet

 

26\. Is the machine on fire?

A. Yes B. Not Yet

 

27\. Is there anything else you can be doing rather than generating paperwork in association with this problem?

A. Yes

 

 


End file.
